People like to give and receive presents. In some cultures it is customary to wrap a gift present in an attractive package which is pleasing to the eye of the recipient and which also prevents the recipient from immediately knowing the nature or value of the present, which peaks the interest of the recipient, increases the recipient's anticipation of the unwrapping of the gift, and increases the recipient's delight and enjoyment of the gift revealed.
Candles are popular gifts due to their pleasant form, color, and/or scent. A burning candle provides a warm, relaxing atmosphere, and candles are associated with love, romance, or special occasions. Candle bodies are typically made of an opaque or translucent material, such as wax, which is consumed while the candle burns.
Candle bodies thus make an ideal container within which to hide an item, such as jewelry, gifts traditionally given on romantic or special occasions, or other items, where the presence, nature, or value of the item is slowly revealed as the candle body is consumed, to the delight of the recipient of the candle. In addition, the excitement of anticipation one feels while waiting to find out the nature or value of a gift received may be heightened when the recipient of a candle containing an embedded item knows beforehand that there is a possibility that the value of the embedded item may be larger, and sometimes much larger, than the purchase price of the candle within which the item is embedded.
Thus, there is a need for candles with items embedded within them where the presence, nature, or value of the embedded item is obscured by the candle body and therefore unknown to the purchaser or user of the candle until the candle body has been consumed sufficiently to reveal the presence, nature, or value of the item.